Valencian Legend: Ulysses Caesarion Septimus
by KamenRiderTanatos
Summary: Ulysses Septimus is one of the many Valencia born swashbucklers, so what makes him so special? Well, for one, he is the only human elite in Supreme Commander Kane's court, and the one in charge of retrieving the map of El Dorado from the pirates... This is his story, his legend.
1. Prologue

The Spiral was perhaps the most beautiful part of the universe.

Tucked away in an unknown corner, life flourished on each of the worlds attached to its multicolored threads.

See that one world with the pagoda? That's Mooshu, the home of the Samoorai, and the birthplace of the far famed swordsman Moosashi Miyamoto.

And there's Marleybone, the world with the Big Ben. It's home to the Red Coats, ruled over by the Queen Elizabeth IV.

But no world could be compared to Valencia, the center of learning and the home to the greatest fighting force in the Spiral, known as the Valencian Armada(or simply, the Armada)-an army consisting of intricate clockwork warriors made to resemble humans.

Made during the Polarian War, the Armada was once the guardians and heroes of Valencia; they were the ones that helped end the war and capture Napoleguin.

However, after the war the Valencians made the fatal mistake of creating entire legions of clockworks, then giving them power over their navy… As expected, they lost control of their puppets.

Under the leadership of Kane, the first and the strongest(not to mention the smartest) of the clockworks, the Armada took over Valencia, with Kane setting himself up as king and imprisoning the real ruler King Casimir.

Their agenda was simple: to take over, then tear down, the whole Spiral and rebuild it, with NO place for anything they classified as 'imperfect'.

Of course, no one was willing to give up freedom and be ruled by mechanical men; pockets of Resistance powers rose to oppose the Armada, the most prominent being the pirates of Skull Island-lead by Captain Horace Avery-and the Spiral Allegiance of Free Worlds(known to the Armada and their supporters as merely "The Rebels") under the leadership of King Casimir.

Unwavered, Kane met their efforts with fierce sweeps of the skyways and violent battles…

Both sides suffered losses, but, that may soon be changed...


	2. Chapter 1

Rain pattered the Valencian estate, a lightning bolt slashing through the black clouded sky. Storms weren't uncommon here in Valencia; even the smallest of them comes in the strength of downpours. Yet even that could not stop the Armada skiff from reaching its destination.

Ruby colored eyes gazed out of the victorian styled window and into the storm, as if mesmerized.

A hand reached up, its fingers long and pale but strong like a large spider, pushing aside the strand of silver colored hair that had gotten into his vision.

In the light of the study, he appeared almost like a phantom; his ghost white skin a sharp contrast against the dark fabric of the Venetian casanova garbs he wore.

Ulysses Caesarion Septimus pivoted on the heels of his black, knee lengthed boots, as he marched back to his luxurious mahogany desk.

Leaning back in his high backed chair, he rested his legs on the top of the desk, aquilan nose twitching slightly. '_Storms, destructive yet immensely refreshing by its droplets: just like the noble guardians-the Armada-bringing peace at the price of the old world's demise, washing it away like rain water washes the blood from my hands._' The assassin and Valencian nobleman thought, his left hand now resting against the rapier strapped to his black leather belt.

Yes, he's also an assassin. In fact, he's the finest one in Valencia( he wouldn't dare to say the Spiral, even though it had a chance of being true: anyone can count out the number of figures in classic legends that fell because of hubris): so great was his prowess that there aren't even a single outlaw in Valencia now, for they've all died by his hands-

Tik, tik.

Ulysses' head snapped toward the source of the sound: someone's at the door.

"Enter." He stood, smoothing a crease from the folds of his garments and straightening his sword belt.

The ornate wooden door opened to reveal his butler-a crab named Pagurus Maenas-who bowed slightly, "Master Ulysses, we have a guest here that is asking your presence"

"Tell them I shall be there in a short moment."The young Valencian replied bluntly.

The Valencian's footsteps echoed as he walked down the metal spiral staircase. He wasn't expecting anyone here on such a night, other than a few desperate guina pigs maybe, here to seek help: who else would visit during such a weather?

He found out however, moments later, that he was dead wrong, "Deacon."

Deacon, a medium sized and thinly built clockwork was one of the most influential of Kane's court, serving as the Armada's chief Spymaster, was the third most powerful(next to Rooke, the Grand Marshal). Dressed also to look like a Venetian casanova, he walked with a cane though he could still be just as deadly as any other of the elite clockworks in combat.

"Greetings, Baron Ulysses." The clockwork man spoke with a rather smooth monotone. "I bear a message from His Majesty Kane."

Septimus sat down in the chair across the table from Deacon, "What could Lord Kane want from a man as lowly as I?" His voice was indifferent and respectful, but secretly, he was as excited as a young child would be on their birthday-Kane was his hero, the one he had grown up to worship and admire because of all the deeds the Supreme Commander had done during the Polarian War.

Deacon reached into his coat pocket, "A simple offer you might not want to turn down." He produced an envelope sealed with an official looking wax seal bearing the cogwheel insignia of the Armada, sliding it across the table to Ulysses.

The noble raised a questioning eyebrow, "Hm?" His long fingers wrapped around the letter, lifting it before breaking the seal and withdrawing the trifolded piece of paper, "A commission?!"

Red eyes skimmed the lines through several times before he finally spoke again, "I am honored."

He couldn't believe it! The Armada wants him to join them? That was always his dream: in his mind, being a part of the Armada meant glory, power, and guaranteed safety for the family he would soon have with the woman he loved, not to mention the honor of serving the hero he worshipped and the possibility of creating a safe future for the whole Valencia, the homeland which he loved also: Kane was the one who fought on the frontlines against Napoleguin, and the one who won the war by risking his life capturing the dangerous Polarian. On the other hand, Casimir sent thousands of Valencians to their deaths in the skyway, nearly bankrupting the world.

Was it wrong to serve the hero who saved his fatherland?

Taking a pen his butler offered, Ulysses signed and sealed his name with a flick of his wrist and signet ring.

"_Optime_." Deacon remarked in Latin, the language of Valencia, "now keep this letter safe, Baron Septimus, take it to Cadiz only when you are truely ready to join our ranks."

"Why?"

"Not everyone will support you." The Spymaster said after examining his gold pocket watch, "for example, your father."

He felt like a rock had dropped into his stomach, "My father, yes, the advisior to Casimir who was the leader of the Rebels."

"Could it be even more obvious what must be done, Baron Septimus?"Deacon rose from his seat, "I must leave now, my time is running behind and Lord Kane is expecting me back."

Black eyes locked into Ulysses' ruby ones, "Do what you can, baron, and ensure he's out of the way."

Ulysses stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom as he laid in his bed, still in his black noble's garments.

'_Must I really kill my father?_'He wondered, squeezing his eyes shut in a vain attempt to escape the situation, 'must I kill my sire? To serve Lord Kane is a privilege and it had always been my dream and wish, though is murder necessary?'

As if to answer his question, a thought emerged in his mind's eye, '_He serves the Rebels, he doesn't see Lord Kane's glory and power as I do, nor does he see how Lord Kane is the only one deserving the rulership of Valencia, and the one who would bring peace and justice to the rest of the Spiral. Lucius Superbus... My father... Perhaps truely deserved to be eradicated, for both following the Rebels and for withholding a Golden Age from everyone... He never realized that it is only by the old world's demise, a good price, will an age of gold emerge._'

Septimus sat up, '_Superbus MUST be destroyed, but how? I-I don't think I have the courage to take a blade against my father, nor could I do it, for sure, without arousing suspicion toward me... Plus, my god Dominatus would never forgive me, if I do it_.' He shuddered at the thought of the deity: Ulysses was a man of two identities, ever changing to fit in with the environment. But even then, he was a firm believer of the Valencian religion, which dictated that one who dares to kill their parents would suffer pain, no telling in what form, back at ten times worse.

He groaned; it felt almost as if there were two sides of him, two sides who once coexisted peacefully but now fighting each other. One side was telling him he will have to do it no matter what, since he had already signed the commission from Kane.

'_Frame your no good cousin Valde Brutus,' _the persona of that side urged_, 'they won't know it's you who did it if they think it was someone else._'

For a moment, he was tempted to follow, until his other side spoke.

'_Don't, just don't commit such an atrocity.'_It begged, _'what if they found out? You'll be hated, even if you stand by Lord Kane.'_

...

Ulysses didn't know how long the two sides had fought, however, what he did know is-

the "Loving Son" side, the side that was telling him to spare his father, lost.

Which means he will find a way to get rid of Lucius, because what is one life compared to the many thousands, perhaps even millions, he would save by joining Lord Kane?

He tipped the glass vial, slowly emptying its contents into the bottle of wine with a small tink.

Once the vial was empty, he tossed it aside roughly, resulting an obnoxious crunch of glass, and sealed the wine, then placing the bottle within a gift box of carved wood

Time to pay his cousin a visit.

"Hello cousin,"Ulysses' nose wrinkled at the putrid smell of tavern ale reeking from Brutus.

"Why are you here, oh so honorable Ulysses?"The drunkard mocked, taking a long swig from the bottle.

The baron forced himself to smile, "I simply wished to ask a favor, which I am fully prepared to pay for in gold."

He saw the familiar glint in the drunkard's eyes: he KNEW Brutus would not be able to resist if he mentioned that he will pay, especially if in gold he could use in purchase more intoxicating liquor for himself.

Brutus burped rather loudly, making Septimus shrink back slightly at the pugent odor of the ale, "What is it you need me for, then?"

"Our father's celebration of his birth is approaching,"Ulysses held up the box, "and as you may know, he is not so fond of me and thus it's most likely he would not accept anything from me. But I still wish to give him a gift: he is my sire after all... So I am willing to pay you five thousand gold pieces, if you could bring this, unopened, to him in my stead." He purposely patted the pouch hanging from his waist, causing a jingle as the currency inside tumbled around.

His cousin's eyes widened, those sickly eyes glinting with greed, "Fine, I'll do it, just hand me the gold."

Ulysses chuckled, untying the pouch and tossed it onto the table.

Clad in an elaborate outfit that was actually a more formal version of the set he had worn when meeting Deacon, Ulysses stepped off his ship-a Monquistan skiff named "Azuel Angela" and manned by a few of his servants-onto the docks of the Havos family estate.

Everywhere his eyes could see, his relatives were bustling, chatting endlessly as they awaited for the gate to open and let them into the masquerade party.

He didn't care, he's not here to party anyway.

He came wanting to ensure everything goes to plan.


	3. Chapter 2

Ulysses adjusted his bauta styled mask, allowing one small sip of wine from the golden cup and no more, as he glanced again at his father from the table he was seated at.

Reclined back in his seat, the fourty seven year old Valencian Lucius Superbus sat at a long table situated on the other end of the dining hall, atop a raised platform, drinking and conversing with a few other relatives of his: decked out in noble's finery, he wore a gold plated half mask

'_So blind to death that now stands next to him_.'Septimus twisted his face away when he saw the older turn his direction.

He reached out for another sip of his drink, pausing abruptly as a white gloved hand touched his own.

A small smile tugged on the corners of his thin lips behind his mask, "Hello, my rose Lavinia."

Even though she currently wore a full face mask like Ulysses himself, there was no mistaking her warm brown eyes. "Ulysses,"her voice, much like her soul, was a pleasant thing to behold for the twenty-five year old Valencian noble, "I didn't expect for you to be here.."

"Neither did I." He stood, pushing the chair he was just sitting in away, "may I humbly ask for this dance?"

He didn't need for her to take the mask off to see the smile, "Sure."

Taking her hand in his, the two walked swiftly from the main dining hall and into the courtyard, where most of the usual benches and chairs had been cleared away so it may serve as a dancefloor. He really had to admit, even though he now felt nothing toward his father, the old man sure knew how to choose the correct time for a party: the full moon was high in the night sky of Valencia, and the night itself blowing a light breeze that rustled his garments though not enough to be uncomfortable.

Stopping in the middle of the courtyard, Septimus placed one hand on her waist, snapping a signal to the musicians...

The air was soon filled by a gentle melody of violins and various instruments...

They begun slow, with Ulysses shifting his footing in synch to Lavinia's and to the music...

Moonlight shone upon her masked face, casting light across it and her eyes: 'Like an angel from the heavens...'He thought, chuckling ever so quietly.

She rested her head against his shoulder as they danced, "I just wish this could continue forever."

"We just have to wait a few more months."Ulysses smiled: they were due to be married in four months. A short time due to pass, for him, within the blink of an eye-

"Ahhhh!"Both of them spun toward the direction of the noise, alarmed, with the Valencian noble's hand going instinctively to the dagger strapped to his leg though he soon realized what had occured:

'The poison must be working.'

Ulysses screeched to a stop at the entrance of the dining hall, Lavinia by his side: there, slumped over the table with a half full goblet of wine still in one hand was his father Lucius, dead: blood trickled from the corner of his open mouth, from his now ghost pale face which held only an expression of pain and surprise.

Beside him, she gasped, "My God Dominatus..."

Instinctively, his arm reached out, his lips whispering gentlely, "Don't look."

As much as it was his will for his father to be out of his way, disposed of, he didn't want, for once, his work to be seen, especially not her. She's... Too innocent to know such a dark thing.

Strange, he thought he was going to feel at least some degree of guilt, now that he had done the deed... But, he felt nothing of that nature, not sympathy or even the fear he had expected from committing a crime Dominatus hated.

Though he did feel something, actually, many things, and it took him a while to name.

He almost wished that he didn't, because it... was... happiness, euphoria even, and blood lust... He, as much as he didn't want to admit, LIKED the sight of blood, and he wanted more. The more, the better, and if he could do it for his Lord Kane...

'_What is becoming of me?_'Ulysses' lips thinned into a line, the way they always do when he's becoming obsorbed in his thoughts. He considered once again, turning back, giving up: his sword was only supposed to be used in vindication of justice, not in something like this!

Alas, he never realized that it was only the beginning, the start to many more deaths and blood to be spilled...

The Valencian stood quietly with his rose on the dock as they waited for their ships to appear.

Neither of them spoke anything, and the silence was beginning to make Ulysses tense. "You were the one that did it, weren't you?"Lavinia broke the silence with a sharp question, "YOU killed Lucius."

Septimus paled under his mask, '_How did she know?!_'

Keeping his voice calm, or, as calm as he could get, he replied, "Rose of mine, why do you suspect me?"

"I've seen your reaction to his death. You were so... Indifferent, and looking almost pleased with yourself."Her voice was filled with fear, making every word almost like a knife to his heart, "Ulysses, why? You aren't the noble assassin I had met five years ago..."

"I didn't want to..."Guilt finally begun to worm its way in, forming what felt like a stone inside his chest, "but I had no other choice: I had pledged myself to Lord Kane, but with my father being a leading figure in the Opposition, there is no way I can serve my Lord without him hindering my every move..."His voice turned desperate, despite his best efforts to stop it, "this was the only way to ensure-"

"I understand."His mind went blank, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"What?"

"I said I understand now."Lavina reached out, touching his arm, "I was afraid you were losing yourself, Ulysses, but now I understand: you did it for our king Kane, our benevolent protector, and for us, to secure our future."

Relief flooded his mind, his stance finally relaxing, "Thank you..." He seriously thought she was going to object to what he had done, apparently, he was wrong.

For once, he was glad to be wrong.

He saluted the Spymaster, "Mission accomplished."

"Very well, Baron Septimus, I shall now report back to Lord Kane about this."Deacon, for a brief second, felt as though he was smiling, "you know what must be done."

Ulysses spun the wheel hard to the right, steering his ship into the yellow wind lane leading into the mechanical fortress Cadiz.

It was the dead of the night, when the bright moon stood high in the pitch black sky that would be a light shade of emerald green in the morning.

He always loved night, for it could be so decieving yet still make everything shine with beauty in her inky embrace.

It was a week since his father's death, since he had been named the new head of the house of Havos and the sole heir to the nearly inumerable wealth.

Since the baron weeded out everyone who showed themselves to be possible threats to him, either with bribes or by force.

For Lavinia's support was the only thing he needed to confirm his choice, now he has it, he couldn't feel the guilt that was telling him to back out any more.

Plus, he's gone too far to quit.

As soon as the gates swung wide in welcome, he found Deacon waiting.

"Welcome, baron."He spoke,"Lord Kane is expecting your presence in the Throne Room."

The Throne Room was built like a church chapel, except there were no pews and in place of the alter stood an occupied golden throne.

Seated on the throne was a medium sized clockwork clad in an expensive looking, gold embroiderd black great coat, and knee lengthed black boots. Four different medals were pinned to his chest, all of them were of the highest military honor. White gloves fitted over elegant hands held coiled, unimaginable power that Ulysses knew could easily snap a neck.

A volto styled mask, plated with gold around the eye sockets was his face. Finally, to top off his looks, he wore a black tricorne pinned with a pin in the shape of the Armada cogwheel symbol.

Deacon bowed slightly, Septimus following his example, "Hail, Lord Kane, Supreme Commander of the Armada."


	4. Chapter 3

"Raise." The Supreme Commander spoke with a smooth baritone so, Septimus really didn't know how to describe it... Human and unlike his soldiers' monotonic voice, that he could pass off perfectly as a living man if his eyes weren't dark, empty sockets set in a mask.

Ulysses straightened himself, but keeping his head bowed as a sign of respect as Deacon climbed the steps up the dias to return to his proper spot next to the king's throne: to the Commander's right loomed a titanic clockwork in full body armor in the colors of black and red, his mask the standard bauta style worn by the Marines though elaborately decorated around the eye sockets with gold. His weapons too were the classic set wielded by Marines-a shield and a halberd… Who else could that be other than Grand Marshal Rooke, Kane's trusted warlord?

His eyes drifted to Kane's left, where another clockwork stood at attention. He was dressed in the standard robes of a Plague Doctor and mask, holding a staff topped with three bronze gears as his bespectacled eye sockets barely held in the madness that marked him as Bishop, the Armada's chief engineer and scientist, known to most others as Kane's "Mad Tinkerer".

Finally, there's the one resembling a jester who sat on the steps leading up to Lord Kane's golden throne. He twisted his head with a short click, showing off the contrasting black and white sides of his mask and long, crooked nose: compared to the scowl contorting the black 'persona', the white side had a what Ulysses could even call benevolent smile... That would be none other than Phule, leader of the Black and White cadres...

"You were wise in your decision to join our ranks, Baron Septimus."Kane gave a slight nod of approval, "I suppose you know who I am already."

"_Ita vero_, Lord Kane."Ulysses had to put to use every ounce of will to not grin like an idiot, which would be no doubt moronic and at the same time embarrassing. "It is my honor to have been chosen by you, Lord; I guarantee I shall serve you with utmost loyalty, and where others fail, I will not."

"_Bene_."The Supreme Commander remarked flatly, unimpressed. "General Rooke, lead the baron to the Council Room, I will join shortly, after I've spoken with Deacon."

Rooke snapped to attention, speaking with a deep and rather gruff voice, "As how you command, Lord Kane."

The Council Room was, as Ulysses noted when he first entered, just a chamber with a large table in the centre that had multiple seats around it(with the throne-like chair at the head being no doubt the Supreme Commander's)and a large holographic projector set inside it, which was being constantly updated to show the locations of the legions of the Armada, casting a ghostly blue glow across the dimly lit room.

"Baron Septimus."Ulysses turned, his eyes locking right into Kane's void-like ones as the Supreme Commander entered.

"Lord."

"Have you ever wondered why I offered you the commission?"

Ulysses bowed his head as the clockwork king sat down in his chair at the head of the table; he never really considered about it until now. "Negative,"he said truthfully, "if you can, glorious commander, tell me."

"I could use your skills as an assassin in carrying out the Grand Design: you, Baron Septimus, ARE the assassin Altair after all, are you not?"Kane's voice turned questioning, like he didn't believe the young Valencian was the legendary assassin.

" I am willing to pledge my sword to your cause, Commander, if you may give me the honor to believe my skills and give me a chance."Ulysses, on normal conditions, was someone who would draw his Hidden Blade and jab it right into the back of whoever dared to question him. Not this time, no, he respected(maybe even WORSHIPED) the Supreme Commander too much to do anything that stupid.

Kane gave only a slight nod, and began to explain:

The Grand Design, according to the Supreme Commander, was a series of flawless plans that would allow the Armada to effortlessly take over the Spiral.

However, there's where the hitch comes in-

Valencia really doesn't have the resources to allow the Armada to carry the plan out.

That's where El Dorado comes in.

Also known as "The Island of Pure Gold", El Dorado was rumored to contain wealth innumerable by humans, and knowledge-two things that when combined equals power unpreceded by any thus opening a easy path to tearing down the Spiral-and rebuilding it later in perfection-for Kane and his Army.

But… The stormgate to El Dorado never opens at the same place, which means it is nigh impossible to get there, unless one had in possession the map leading there, made by the famous Valencian explorer Marco Pollo.

Pollo, though, tore the map into seven pieces in a way to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands.

It didn't stop Kane, obviously, and he was able to obtain a piece of it without effort several weeks ago, from Pollo's tomb in Granchia.

"Six pieces are still out there,"Kane leaned toward a holographic map of the Spiral, "we know their locations, but…" He pointed a distasteful finger at Skull Island, "the piece that was here was taken just five days ago by a band of four PIRATES... Four pirates that was supposed to be executed..." He didn't allow anger into his voice, nonetheless, Ulysses could sense it just as well as Rooke's presence in the room.

He didn't admit it… But Kane scares him, in the way he is scared of Dominatus.

Steeling his nerves and racing heart, he spoke with a indifferent and respectful voice, "Explanation, please my lord?"

Kane drew a deep intake of air before he was calm enough to speak again.

"Last week, about two hours after you executed Lucius Superbus, Baron Septimus, four pirates by the names of Adrian Devereaux, Edward Teach, Cyrus Chamberlain, and Wolf Hawkins escaped from the ship carrying them to Stronghold A3, where they were due to be executed…"The Commander growled, "They all, as you may have figured out, Baron, have reasons to hate me, hate my Armada… They would have posted no threat to the Grand Design, until that old fool Horace Avery told him everything, including every piece of information regarding the map… And I trust you are intelligent enough to figure out the rest, Baron Septimus?"

"_Ita vero_, Lord Kane."

"_Bene_, your mission is as follows: find and capture, if you could, all of the pirates, along with the map."The Supreme Commander made it clear in his voice he would take nothing other than a yes for an answer. "I will not tolerate failure, and you are to leave tomorrow, CAPTAIN Septimus, with the crew of 'The Colossus', stop them at the outpost in the Isles of Doom"

"As how you command."Ulysses smiled mentally, even though the thought of Skull Island, of the lair of the lawless pirates made him sick(how could such… thing exist?!): if he want to prove himself to be worthy of Kane's respect and that choosing him was right, what speaks for him better than completing a dangerous quest to the very heart of enemy territory?

Clad in his crisp new Armada officer's garbs-black long coat that gone down maybe three inches below the back of his knees, breeches, gloves and leather boots of the same color, a white shirt under his coat and sable colored tricorn with gold laces and an ostrich feather decorating it-Ulysses walked briskly from his chamber in the large estate toward his private docks, adjusting his stark white mask over his face.

There, waiting for him was the frigate he was about to take command and his crew.

Ulysses noted, pleased, that the frigate was rather well armed with her medium plating of gold colored Valencian alloy and maybe twenty eight 30 pounder guns. It would be a fast ship too, judging from the taut sails and powerful looking rudder.

He also noticed his crew: he counted about twenty musketeers, thirty marines-armored warriors armed with shields and large halberds-and ten Dragoons, vicious fighters resembling Grand Marshal Rooke, but not as elegant in appearance, armed with titanic claymore swords paired with a huge handheld cannons.

Good, a decent crew and a ship. This should be easy.

"Prepare to set sail."He commanded, the years he had spent leading the Valencian Assassins finally proven useful, "chart a course for the Isles of Doom in Skull Island."

He will need a second-in-command as well now that he's given it a thought, but that can wait.

Until he get to his destination.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes chapter four is finally here :D**

* * *

Ulysses turned to his newly named lieutenant-a Dragoon by the name of Presidios Crassus-and commanded, "Secure a lodging within the outpost, we cannot afford to waste any more time." Indeed, they've spent the last month navigating the skyways of Avernus and evading the Royal Navy of Monquista, wasting some more than precious time that they could've been using to track down and fight the pirates mentioned by Kane.

Crassus saluted him and marched off mechanically, leaving the young Valencian Captain with his own thoughts on the deck of the _Colossus_.

Septimus waited until the Armada trooper was out of sight before uttering a rather loud sigh of boredom: how could anyone bear an entire month of absolutely nothing? They may be close to their destination-the Armada outpost on the Isles of Doom on Skull Island-but there's still a good 24 hour of traveling, if Crassus had calculated correctly.

24 hours of ABSOLUTELY NOTHING INTERESTING.

He hated that, hated being bored. Even when he's tracking his targets as Altaïr the Assassin, there was at least some sort of ACTION (like freaking out the guards and watch them run around in panic), unlike now…

Ulysses was more than grateful when the Armada frigate finally reached the outpost. He quickly stepped off the ship, and was greeted by the Captain-Optimus Caerulus-in charge.

"I am here on the orders of our Lord Kane."Septimus spoke in a monotone that could have easily allowed him to pose for a clockwork. "to find and acquire the map of El Dorado from the pirates."

"Acknowledged."Caerulus was just as monotonous as he saluted the human officer, stepping out of the way, letting the other clockworks through.

Having set up a temporary home in the Ancient Ruins, Ulysses stepped out of his tent, gazing upon the Armada troopers that currently patrolled the area: it had only been three days since he arrived, and a week since he had left Valencia.

Ten days of absolutely nothing, ten days of waiting and excavating the jungles around them for those golden sun wheels that Bishop required for the Grand Design. He was getting sick of waiting for those pirates to come to them, and was about to go seek them out… Until then.

"Captain Septimus."Ulysses whirled around, coming face to face with his lieutenant.

"Lieutenant,"the young Valencian captain straightened, wondering just what exactly brought the Dragoon here.

Presidios Crassus saluted him with a mechanical click of his arm, booming in a low monotone, "Captain Septimus, we have sighted the pirates five miles north of here, carrying the map piece in question. What are your orders?"

'At last!'He could feel his heart starting to race in excitement, 'at last they are here! I can finally prove myself by taking the map of El Dorado!'

Forcing down those emotions bubbling inside him, the Assassin's lips thinned into a line underneath his white bauta mask, the way they always do when he was thinking hard: it would be no use to confront the four face to face, no, it would be much too hotheaded. Plus, if the pirates were as strong as Kane described, then he would be just sending his troops forward to be terminated.

He would need a plan, a strategy.

Then, it was as if a light bulb went off in his head, drawing a grin across Ulysses' face.

"Listen closely,"his eyes were locked on the large chest of clothes he had brought from Valencia, "do exactly as how I say…"

* * *

"Remind me _why_ we are here again?"The buff, black haired buccaneer in Monquistan styled armor asked in a rather loud and obviously bored voice. "And why exactly did I agree to this?"

"Because we have to keep El Dorado out of Kane's hands."Came the reply from the white garbed pirate, his hand on the sword strapped to his waist while light reflected off his bronze chestplate and wrist guards. "As for the second question, I think you should ask yourself that, Wolf Hawkins."

The buccaneer, Wolf, snorted, "Wow such _brilliant_ answers, I could have _never_ thought of them without your help, Eddie."

Eddie, or more appropriately Edward James Teach, pivoted around with a nod of the feather on his elegant hat, as well as an exasperated sigh. "Wolf, we are on a serious mission right now, can't you just stop being so obnoxious till _after_ the mission?"

"Can't help it, Teach; _unless I'm bashing up those clockworks_, I can't make myself shut up."

Edward mentally sighed in frustration, once more cursing himself for letting the buccaneer come along: no matter _how_ similar the others thought of him and Hawkins, they were virtually two opposite sides, with Teach being the patient and collected thinker, Wolf the one who was always getting into trouble with his combative and competitive nature. Truly, he could never understand why they thought him and Hawkins were brothers (granted, they look alike, but is there _any_ other similarities?!).

"Let's just try to keep up with Adrian."Said Edward, gesturing to their captain, pointing to the brown haired swashbuckler forging in front of them.

The grey eyed buccaneer snorted, clearly still bored and maybe a little annoyed as he lifted his black and gold poleaxe onto to better keep up (Edward truly wondered how the hell does he walk so fast in that heavy suit of Monquistan styled armor).

Letting Wolf pass him, the grey eyed male privateer mulled over once more just why they had agreed to come to this desolate wasteland out in like the middle of nowhere in the whole Skull Island skyway-

(Flashback)

_"The Armada has been worming its way into Skull Island."Captain Avery, founder of the pirate haven at Skull Island, looked down at the map laid out before him, his expression grim even from under his brown wig. He lifted his eyes from the map a moment later to meet Teach's, "they must be stopped, before they can bring the whole Spiral under their oppressive rule: Skull Island alone cannot stop them, but if we combine forces with Monquista, there is a chance."_

_Edward's lips thinned into a thinking line. "So what must we do, captain?"He finally said, for everything comes with a price, nothing is ever free in the Spiral; it was rather obvious to him that they cannot just waltz into the Monquistan royal palace and demand them to form an allegiance with Skull Island, there just has to be a catch, a condition to fulfill somewhere._

_"Here, take this goblet that you recovered,"said Avery, handing the privateer an elaborate cup that must be of solid gold and encrusted with multiple gems, "bring this to Governor Ortega of Puerto Mico: with this, he would help us sign the allegiance between us and Monquista." So that was what Teach did, well, more like he relayed this to Adrian Devereaux and helped him carry it out: Teach himself had no will to lead a crew, despite his profession being a privateer..._

_"So the governor would not grant you the treaty?" Teach fought back the urge to punch the elaborately garbed Monquistan before him, "perhaps you can consider helping out a little... Such as with the clockwork threat..."_-

(Flashback ends)

"Eddie!"Edward Teach was jolted out of his memories by the sharp snap of Adrian's voice, "goddamnit move and catch up! Caerulus isn't going to be standing in one place waiting for us to bash his pretty face in!" Sometimes he just cannot understand how this one wasn't a buccaneer with that hot temper of his...

Ulysses adjusted his large, wide brimmed hat as he peered around the tree trunk for a better view. '_So this is to be the "Chosen Ones"?_'The captain scoffed in disbelief, at both what he saw and what he heard from the other Armada officers regarding them, '_this little ragtag group is to "defeat the Armada and bring peace to the Spiral"? Surely this must be jesting..._' His logical side jumped in, swift to remind him that he should never underestimate his enemies, no matter how weak or pathetic they looked, even pirates.

Sighing, Ulysses crouched low and trailed behind the gang of pirates under the cover of the foliage, seeking for the ideal moment to jump in so he could start his act. This was the tricky part of his plan, how to coordinate everything so they appeared believable. "-Caerulus isn't going to be standing in one place waiting for us to bash his pretty face in!"In that instant, Ulysses could feel a wave of hate drop into his stomach like a stone: as if those fools thought they had what it takes to complete such a task! Slowly, he backed away from the tree, keen on warning the officer, because is not his objective here to both take the map piece and prevent the pirates from causing any more damage than they already did to the Armada?

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who had left a review on my first few chapters :D I am glad that you are all enjoying my story! Yes, so now in this chapter we finally meet the so-called pirate "protagonists"... As well as get a little overview of the missions of both of our sides, who shall prevail? Well we shall see in chapter 5!**

**Review, please, it motivates me to write more!**

**-Hades**


	6. Chapter 5

"Dammit!" The crudely made wharf rat dagger sailed through the air with a deadly whistle, burying itself up to the middle of the blade in the brown bark of the old tree Edward Teach was leaning against. Teach's upper lip quivered for a second, the pirate noting just how _close_ that came to taking off his head. His grey eyes turned to the one whose hand had cast the blade, "Done yet?" Compared to his calm demeanour, this one was more like a volcano threatening to explode within the next second.

Adrian Devereaux, their supposed "captain", growled in frustration and anger, his fist flying out toward the privateer's face. _Thud_! Teach's own hand flew up, catching his fist before it could connect with his face as calmly as a Mooshu monk could have done, eyes flickering to lock into his captain's hazel ones, "Throwing a fit like a five year old won't make Caerulus come out _or_ lead us to him, Adrian." The swashbuckler pulled his arm back slowly, a scowl still distorting his features. He wrenched his weapon out of the tree, jamming it back into his belt so fast that Teach was surprised he didn't stab himself in the process. "Well then do _you_ have any brilliant ideas, Teach?" He demanded, arms crossed over his chest, fingers creeping a little too close for Edward's comfort to the dagger holder on the shoulder of his burgundy red, and silver brocaded, Skull Island captain's coat.

Instinctively, the former Marleybonean aristocrat's own grip tightened around the hilt of his sword till the point his knuckles were white. He admitted that even he was out of ideas as to their next step should be, though he never made it a point; simply refusing to look away while Adrian glared him down, hazel orbs into stormy grey ones. "_No_." Edward finally allowed himself to say. Devereaux sneered, as though he had just won a great victory against a long time foe. It made Edward wonder just what had happened to the young, noble thief who had barged into his cell and saved his life on the Armada frigate, while running the risk of losing his own. _That_ was why he didn't hesitate to join Devereaux's crew, Edward remembered at last, even though he _wasn't_ exactly sure if the pirates were right and the clockworks totally wrong.

However, he pressed that down inside himself as well, since he would need a clear head if they are going to face off the Armada captain. _If_ they are going to fight him.

"Perhaps I can be of help you find the clockwork."Out of pure instinct, Edward unsheathed his weapon, poising into his battle stance at the sound of the voice.

"Who's there?!" Adrian called out, loud and challenging like always. Again, Teach wondered just _how_ is this one a swashbuckler with his lack of subtlety and the love of battle. It would have made more sense if he was a buccaneer. His eyes flew back toward the direction where the voice came from, tensing when the thick vegtation moved.

Edward felt his stance relax only so slightly when he saw it was another human, a _pirate_ it appeared. He scanned over this newcomer's appearance, noting his sharply angled face and silver-grey locks that fell down to the nape of his neck, as well as his almost blood colored eyes and deathly pale skin. He was an albino, Teach's brow arched slightly, almost like... a clockwork, if it wasn't for his outfit-

Sporting a grey, long sleeved shirt underneath the black leather vest of a fencer, he wore a pair of black leather wrist guards around the cuffs of the sleeves. As if this wasn't enough to scream swashbuckler, a pair of dangerous looking daggers lay at his sides from sheaths attached to his black leather belt with its golden buckle. From waist down, the man (Teach would guess him being around 23 to 27 years old, compared to his own 24) had on a pair of fitting light grey trousers and knee high black boots; a flintlock pistol shining from its sheath strapped to his right leg.

"Who are you?" Teach stepped forward, only lowering his sword enough to show that he wasn't about to attack, _yet_. The new arrival tilted back his feathered tricorn ever so slightly, revealing a scar that snaked down the left side of his face from his cheekbone, "Ulysses Innsbrooke, I am a pirate from Skull Island, just like all of you here." Edward would have trusted his words, he would have, if it wasn't for his accent, which, though suppressed, the privateer managed to pick up. There was no way he could have mistaken the way Ulysses spoke with the heavy p in 'pirate'. A Valencian accent, for sure: give him a reason to not be suspicious when Valencia was virtually _cut off_ from the rest of the Spiral, sealed up tighter than a bottle of fine yum with nothing going in or coming out, that is, without the Armada's permission, and to gain the permits-

'_One would have to be a supporter of Kane._' The grim thought crossed his mind like how a bottle of spilled ink would creep across the surface of a paper, dropping a stone into his stomach. '_This man cannot be trusted, no!_' Being pirates, not to mention the most wanted ones, allowing a supporter of the Armada into their ranks would be nothing short of suicide!

"Any help would be greatly appreciated."Edward snapped toward his captain, unable to believe what he just heard and for many good reasons: he was unnerved to note how quick Adrian was able to mask his now angry and hotblooded persona, altering it to those of a charismatic leader. He was also frustrated at just how easily he was putting trust into this Ulysses fellow, just because he _said_ he was a pirate like they are. Ulysses smiled, not the kind ones, but more of a malicious little grin as if he had just succeeded in rigging a fire bomb under someone's bed and was just waiting for it to spring onto his unsuspecting victim, "However, I do not help for free, captain, or are you not the captain here..."

"I am." Edward resisted the urge to grab Adrian by the arm and drag him away from the obvious lies he was being fed, "I am also willing to pay _any_ amount of gold you desire, if you can help us locate this Armada captain." With a unpleasant jolt to his stomach, Edward suddenly realized that he meant he would be willing to pay with gold from El Dorado.

'_No_!' Teach's mind screamed, '_don't reveal to him the secrets of the map!_' Too late, Adrian had already produced the parchment on which the map of El Dorado was drawn, "See this? It's a piece of the map leading to El Dorado, the Isle of Gold... Join us and help us reunite the pieces, then you are free to take any amount of gold you wish from the city as payment: wouldn't this be better than the meager amounts you can get for terminating one clockwork?" Ulysses' eyes shone for a moment, then his grin spread wider.

"You are right, Captain, it _would_ be so much better." He extended one hand, which Adrian took and shook firmly, "I am in."

**(Ulysses POV)**

The moment he laid eyes on the privateer, he knew this one would be a pin in his side, that he would not buy into his lies as easily as the others had (even though he was quite surprised that Adrian took his bait so easily). Mentally, Ulysses made a note to be more weary of this one while his mission progressed.

Putting to action all the trainings he received to be a gentleman, he greeted each of the crew members he was introduced to, despite the fact he knew exactly who each of them was already, thanks to all the copies of their criminal profiles provided to him by Deacon; Wolf Hawkins, the lumbering buccaneer dressed in full Monquistan styled battle gear who looked as though he might just be Edward Teach's younger brother; Cyrus Chamberlain, witchdoctor hailing from Krokotopia where Ulysses' Assassin Order built their primary HQ, grinned like a fool from underneath his mane of light brown hair; Edward Teach, former Marleybonean aristocrat arrested by the Armada for smuggling, simply gave him a nod with the white feather of his wide brimmed hat; and finally, there is Adrian Vries Devereaux, the captain of the team, a swashbuckler who was once the most famous thief in Marleybone along with Morgan Lafitte, but not the sharpest knife of the drewer with his combat lust and hot temper.

'_Devereaux would not be much trouble later,_' Ulysses thought as he stretched out on the slab of stone he had claimed as his resting place for the night, not feeling even a bit of discomfort due to his assassin training, '_not with this level of intelligence... But Teach..._.' He stole a glance at the back of the privateer, standing near the edge of their makeshift camp with his shield and sword at the ready, '_would be of much more trouble, though I wonder if I can somehow turn him to Lord Kane's cause?_' He hoped it would be possible, seeing that the former aristocrat was quite hesitant on parts to follow through with Devereaux's orders. Speaking of orders...

His mind immediately flipped back to Optimus Caerulus, finding himself muttering a prayer to Dominatus for the officer, fingers clenching around the eight pointed star pendent that was the deity's symbol under his shirt. Ulysses hadn't been able to locate the officer then, and had hastily retreated to observe the pirates for fear of losing their tracks: now that he thought about it, this might just be his plan's undoing! If Caerulus wasn't clued in to what he had in mind-

"_Mauris!_" Ulysses cursed in Latin, feeling his heart starting to race in his chest: he had completely forgot to warn Caerulus, how could he have forgotten such an important part to his plans?! Oh no no no, NO! He cannot afford to fail this one, he simply CANNOT! How would this look to Lord Kane, that he failed on his very first mission against the pirates?! He glanced at Teach, relieved to see him retreating to his designated resting place and fast asleep, as he was the last shift for the night, meaning he would only have a few hours before sun raise, so if he's going to do this, he would have to do it _fast_.

With the well trained stealth of a swashbuckler, he rolled off the side of the slab of stone, landing on his side and raising to his feet. Ulysses peered over his shoulder as he retreated into the darkness, silently thanking Dominatus when it became obvious that none of the pirates had seen him recede into the darkness.

He drew one of the daggers from his belt, using it to push through vegetation toward the path he knew would lead him right back to the outpost...

Stopping before the large gate of metal, Ulysses raised both hands and called out in Latin, his suppression on his Valencian accent now released: "_It is I, Captain Septimus of the **Colossus**, requesting entry!_" Effective as always, his clockworks threw open the gate within only a matter of seconds. Ulysses stepped in, eyes looking from side to side, "Where is Captain Caerulus?" His lieutenant Crassus answered once more:

"He is in the tunnels as of this moment, Lord, is retrieving his presence needed?"

"Negative, I will seek him out myself, as this is of a private subject." The assassin didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on them, for reasons obvious...

* * *

He glanced down at the golden watch/locket he had taken from a hidden pocket, relieved to note that he still had at least three hours to make it back to the pirates' camp and pretend nothing happened. "Blessed be Dominatus, protector of the righteous." Ulysses mumbled, his footsteps unconsciously picking up speed hurrying through the tunnels.

Footsteps padding through the stone pavements of the tunnel, the captain's memory swung back to when he gave his orders to Caerulus, to when he met her-

_"Be on alert, ensure that it flows the designated way."_

_"As how you say, Lord." Ulysses nodded approvingly, ready to leave before he found his eyes landing on a new arrival, a woman dressed in a uniform that was very similar to those ones worn by Battle Angels, blonde hair draping down her shoulders and framing the lightly tanned, sharp features and a pair of seafoam blue eyes. He arched an eyebrow, questioning, "Just who is this?"_

_"I was supposed to ask that."She crossed her arms over her chest, with the same questioning look in her eyes._

He remembered explaining to her, Hannah Durante being her name, he remembered, his mission, before he was informed that she was a spy just as much as he was; working with a young Marleybonean under the appearance of being their ally. So it seems he wasn't alone after all. They were both treading on thin ground here, judging from what information he could hastily graze before he excused himself, that he would have to leave or he would run the risk of the pirates noticing his absence. Hence why he promised that he would help her out, that he would help keep her secret and ensure her mission flows, like she would his.

"Thank Dominatus."He mumbled, lowering himself back onto the slab of stone, keen on catching some sleep before sun rise. Now he just has to follow through with the plan.

* * *

**So chapter 5 is here, much faster than I had anticipated :D thank you to Severina de Strango and everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, it really helps out a lot and motivates me to write more! And yes, we meet a new character in here, but she does not belong to me: Hannah Durante is the property of my awesome sister FantomeNocturne, as well as see how foolish Adrian is.**

**Check back soon for the true climax of Ulysses plans in ch. 6.**

**-Hades**


End file.
